


Roulette

by Redlyne



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: Blood As Lube, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild Gore, Pokephilia, Punishment, Rape, Shotacon, Sleep Sex, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlyne/pseuds/Redlyne
Summary: Gold is always lucky until he gets the bullet
Relationships: Apollo | Archer/Hibiki | Ethan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Roulette

The little fucker almost killed him.

Archer spit out a mouthful blood, but the metallic taste still clung to his tongue. His vision swam, everything a mess of swirling blacks and reds. A low headache pulsed deep in his skull.

He had been thrown back from the explosion of his own Weezing. Of course he wouldn't have blown himself up on purpose, it was all that brat's fault-

Archer hissed, his body was still throbbing. He had landed snug in a corner, back against the wall. 

Mere feet away, the observatory window was blown open and let in the frigid night in its whole. 

Police sirens melded with the wind, Archer could only make out the carnage in the observatory deck in the flashes of red and blue from below.

The damage around him was intense, scorched black walls all covered in dripping red from ceiling to floor. If Archer had a weaker stomach he would have vomited.

It was clear the brat's Typhlosion was very dead, if the large tan leg hanging from the window was any indicator.

He looked for his little nuisance of a pokemon but only noticed the burnt ball of flesh hanging off the nearby. It was barely recognizable as his own Golbat. It twitched, smoking from the patches of blackened flesh.

Wiithin reach of his foot, a couple weak kicks sent it off the ledge and to its end. It was probably the most humane thing Archer was going to do tonight.  
He weakly glanced around, but didn't see any clear sign of Houndoom's corpse. His eyes caught the wagging whip like tail of his pokemon in the unreliable light of the police sirens. He let Houndoom be.

Archer stood up, and groaned, a wave of pain hitting him at once. He somehow hadn't noticed the all glass and debris embedded in his body, but there was a lot of it.

With bloodied, shaking fingers, he dug into his own forehead and pulled out a shard of glass. Piece after piece falling to the floor, the open wounds dripped more blood onto the already gore spattered floor.

Archer coughed, walking through the room with the crunch of glass beneath his shoes. 

Then he saw him, his still body propped up against the wall. Chunks of glass and black covering in his skin and blood oozing from every opening. His skin scorched, bubbles of skin and discolored patches spread across places not clothed.

Archer watched with a strange detachment, a child covering in blood, grime, impaled with glass and burned. Dead.

Archer grit his teeth.

The child knew full well his precious Pokémon were at risk when shoved his way into Archer’s plans. One time, two times, three times too many.

Or maybe he didn't know, the overconfidence of a child wasn't to be underestimated. Arceus, he probably thought Archer would leave his Pokémon alive. Archer let out a dry choke of a laugh.

Another naive child caught in the artificial, gooey feel good trap of gym badges and the league. 

And there was the living manifestation of the fraud. A child who believed he was anything more than that and threw himself into the lions den. 

And then he died.

Something sharp and boiling filled his chest. Not fully anger, a crackling towering fire that made his body feel like it was both numb and buzzing at once.

There was nothing he quite wanted to do then throw that filth off the observatory from the very hole he had caused, but-

Archer was hard.

He didn’t know how he could be hard, adrenaline perhaps. Or maybe he hit his head too hard in that blast.

Quite honestly, he didn't know, or care. 

He licked his lips, they tasted like ash. Archer walked forward, still unsteady, but the renewed goal breathing energy into him. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, but he had a feeling.

Archer grabbed his limp corpse and flipped him over so he was face down. The child stirred.

Archer jerked back, he was alive after all. That, complicated things, or maybe not. His eyes darted to the window, would, throwing him off be enough? It would be such a quick, painless death, over before Gold could even process what had happened.

The fire seized him again when he looked out and saw a flashing sea of red and blue. His ears were still ringing and body aching and bleeding and plans destroyed. Even if Gold, a child, didn't deserve to be destroyed even further, then Archer didn't care, he wanted him ruined.

Every ounce of anger came back full force and he grabbed Gold's ankles, and lifted him up to hurry along the awakening.

Gold quickly started squirming and Archer let him swing.

"What are you doing? Le-lemme go!" He yelped, coughing violently after. He struggled as Archer held him wordlessly. It felt good, like holding a baby pokemon by its tail and watching it struggle.

But that wasn't proper punishment. No, there was only one punishment for an child who wanted to act like an adult. 

The boy stilled for a moment, coughing again, and Archer took that as his queue to start. He dropped him, and Gold cried out, his knees coming to the floor with a audible crack.

Archer wasted no time while the boy still was reeling in pain by taking Gold's thighs and holding his squirming body still.

His hands wrapped clean around them, and Archer let himself laugh. He was so small, so, so easy to take advantage of without his pets.

Archer tried to pull down his shorts with one hand, but Gold was still far to energetic for his injured state. He kicked at Archer, narrowly avoiding his crotch. 

That just wouldn't do at all.

Archer gripped his little thighs and squeezed hard enough that his knuckles went white. Gold cried out, his legs shaking under the pressure. Archer suddenly had an idea and whistled to Houndoom. 

It took a moment, but the blood covered beast rounds the corner, half eaten Marill in his maw. Gold let out a horrified shriek and struggled to escape from Archer's grip. 

"Drop it and come here." His pokemon obeyed, letting the water type drop to the floor with a wet slap and strutting over. Archer pointed him to the front of Gold and he sat, licking his maw with an irritated look.

"You're going to stay still." Archer said, he didn't elaborate to whom he was ordering, but they both seemed to take the hint. Gold started shaking in his grip. Looking up to see the creature who devoured your beloved pets was good incentive to listen.

With preparations out of the way, Archer pulled the Gold's shorts. They hit the ground and Archer took a moment to stare at the tiny ass in front of him, he grabbed hold, the child let out a whine.

"What are you doing?" He whimpered. Archer wondered if he truly was too young and sheltered to know the connotations of what was happening. Maybe he was just trying to convince himself it wasn't happening.  
Archer didn't answer regardless, opting to yank down his pikachu boxers and expose his small ass. He finally moved to unzip himself. He was throbbing, leaking into his hand. He didn't know he was so turned on, even the scent of blood and fire and the soft whimpers holding back sobs- normally nothing he would even think of, but he was intoxicated by it all.

He rubbed the head of his cock against the curve of the child's ass, along the crack and up his lower back, then back down. The child made a choking noise.

"Please don't."

Ah, so he did know what was happening. Archer couldn't decide if that was better or worse. Probably better, then he could understand the full ramifications of his actions. 

Archer spread his cheeks, almost no hair, the tiniest asshole and a little pair of balls. He used one hand to keep it spread, the soft flesh stretching under his hand and took his dick in the other, he rubbed the tip against his hole, groaning at the feeling of him clenching over and over.

Obviously it wouldn't fit yet, but, Archer's mind moved to something absolutely disgusting, but, just so perfect.

Archer whistled, Houndoom perked and Archer snapped his fingers and pointed to the boys ass. Archer grabbed a piece of flesh off the ground, a bit of white skin and fur attached, the typhlosion.

It was slimy with blood and Archer held it against the child's hole. He shuddered. Archer pushed it in with no resistance. 

The child let out an anguished moan which only spurred Archer's excitement. The best part of it was the child didn't even know what was in him.

"Okay, go get it." Archer said to his Houndoom. He followed it with a firm. "Do not eat him." 

The child seemed to anticipate it too soon, letting out a sharp scream before Houndoom was even upon him, though he stayed still.  
Houndoom was on his ass, slurping at his asshole and trying to get into the prize. Archer groaned, stroking himself to the scene. He wasn't into pokephilia, but the situation was too much for him. Moans and whimpers escaped Gold as Houndoom continued his assault. 

"S-stop please, I'll do anything." He sobbed. Houndoom opened his jaw to stick the tongue further, whining as he attempted to reach his prize. His teeth pricked the soft flesh and two streams of blood started oozing down. Houndoom's tongue started to disappear into the boy and Gold let out a loud, wet cough and promptly vomited. Archer watched with an avid interest, slowly jerking off.

It was disgusting, his little body convulsing with each cough and the stench of vomit hit him, but Archer still enjoyed every second.

Houndoom pulled away suddenly, chewing and before he could try to go back for more, Archer stopped it.

Gold was about as stretched as Archer was going to bother with. He snapped for Houndoom to return to his spot, which he dutifully did. 

Finally, the real fun would begin, not that Archer wasn't positivly high on the foreplay already. He rubbed some of his pre on his shaft, not at all lubed enough, but he couldn't wait.

He lined his cock up with the hole and attempted to at least nudge in the head. 

The child screamed his head off, Archer winced.

"Stop stop stop-" Gold's cracking voice grated on Archer. "Stop it stop it!" 

He kept up his screaming, Archer's nerves were already on fire and he was so close to grabbing a shard of glass and just sticking him. 

He tried to push in to shut him up, but, it didn't want to go in. The little fucker was clenching, consciously or not, Archer didn't care. He was going to stop or be tossed off the fucking building for the cops to clean up.

"STOP-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Archer shouted over him, finally snapping and punching the little bastard hard in the back. He stopped, letting out a wheezing cough. Archer laughed, that felt fucking good. "Stop clenching or he fucking eats you."

That seemed to shut up the loud screeching and he devolved into quiet weeping.

Taking advantage of the temporary relaxation, Archer quickly dug two fingertips, pulling him open. He stretched pathetically, but Archer didn't expect anything else.

A hiccuped sob from the kid and Archer lined up his cock best he could and began to push in. It was painfully tight, dog spit, pre and typhlosion blood not the best lube, evidently.

Then, he took hold Gold's hips and sunk in.

The boy let out another yowl but it quickly turned to anguished gargling.

Archer sunk in easier with the help of the blood, only to about half way up his cock. That was to be expected, the kid was tiny and without proper lube, it was truly an wonder he could even make it that far in. He almost wanted to praise the kid, If he wasn't getting punished, maybe Archer would have. Instead he began to pull back out, then pushed his hips back in. 

The boy's body shook with each trust, babbling and sobbing. Archer didn't bother to shut him up, it wasn't ear piercing like his earlier noises. Actually, this time, he sounded like he'd lost it, a wild animal in pain.

Archer's thrusts became a little more rhythmic as Gold loosened up, the tightness was near perfect. Archer wasn't blind to the growing pool of blood beneath them, his dick was covered from each pull out. 

"Fuck." Archer groaned, he moved his grip from where they had rested on the kids ass to his neck. When he tensed hard and Archer could feel it in his dick, painful, but also intoxicatingly tight. 

"Shit!" He stifled a groan, and the kid relaxed himself.

"M' sorry I'm sorry sorry." The kid babbled, producing barely coherent words through his stupor. Archer took a handful of his hair, matted and singed and yanked. Gold let out a raw scream. His voice was near gone.

"Shut- up." He said, leaning forward. He had to arc the boys back to even have his mouth near the kids head, but he found his mouth and started kissing him. He tasted like vomit, but Archer hardly cared as his tongue invaded his tiny mouth. The boys sobbing face twisted as Archer broke away to lick up his tear streaked cheeks and to his eye.

"I hate yo-ouu" The boy quietly moaned, Archer narrowed his eyes. He hated him? Who had come up here and started this fight? Archer let go of his grip in the boys hair and let his face crack to the ground. Little fucking brat, he let his fist strike down on the back of his head.

The kid squealed, voice giving out halfway through. Archer groaned again as he tightened up again. He was so goddamn close, Archer slammed his hips in and sheathed himself as far as his dick could go. Gold let out a throaty cry and then went limp. Archer came hard inside, the warm hole letting loose as soon as he emptied out.  
He pulled out and panted, nerves still on fire and aftershocks of his orgasm leaving him dizzy. 

He stood up on shaky legs, and suddenly had the urge to pee. He went for pissing on the Gold's back. Houndoom watched with avid interest before standing up and lifting it leg to urinate the boys head.

Archers ears had finally cleared, the only sound was the wind, police sirens, the dripping of piss and Archer's labored breathing.

He looked down at the child, piss covered, limp, covered in burn marks and soot. Red stained his body, but around his legs it was a war scene, pink stained cum oozed and formed a small puddle under his ass. He was out cold, not even a whimper.

He couldn't feel disgust for his actions, the annoyance of the somewhat slimy feeling of blood on his dick was as close as it got to regret. 

The kid had gotten what he deserved, his punishment was served.

Archer barely acknowledged the shouting from below, there was nothing else to do but wait until they came up. Until then, Archer sat down cross legged on the floor to let his body rest. His situation still bleak, there was a silver lining.

If the police took long enough, maybe he could get a second round

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly old but I might as well post it, never enough pokemon shota content I suppose. Half requested by a friend but it's also barely the original prompt anymore so,,,, idk  
> You can request [here](https://curiouscat.me/Redlynes)


End file.
